


误会

by qingyansujiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyansujiu/pseuds/qingyansujiu
Summary: 因为最近那条新闻的没有什么营养的流水账式激情扩写，2000+一发完标题与正文无关.jpg





	误会

**Author's Note:**

> 因为最近那条新闻的没有什么营养的流水账式激情扩写，2000+一发完  
标题与正文无关.jpg

  
Guardiola第一次听说那位被一张餐巾纸签下的小天才的时候，正受困于诸多杂事。  
Luis Enrique邀请他去看青训的比赛散心。  
小朋友们踢的风生水起，分分钟就把对面的小朋友们踢的怀疑人生足球梦碎了一地，Enrique把那个叫Messi的小朋友指给他看，他点着那时还有一头秀发的脑袋说是的是的我看出来了。  
然后就没有后话了，他转会去了意甲，而被看作巴塞罗那的未来的小朋友们还在菜地里一颗颗发芽，有些最终长成了绿油油的甜菜，有些也不知道最后去了哪，也没人在意他们去了哪儿。  
  
再见到已经是数年以后，Guardiola从墨西哥退役回来，许多媒体都邀请他给德国世界杯写写专栏，好像球员一旦退役除了坐在家里看看比赛或者是去现场看看比赛之外就没有别的可以做了，他倒是也不反感，毕竟做教练也是要看比赛的，他那时还算年轻，一口气看七八场录像下来都不带喘的。  
他在盖尔森基兴傲赴沙尔克的看台上看完了那场Lionel Messi的世界杯首秀，然后在飞机上把那篇相当知名的专栏文章一挥而就。  
后来他在德国的学生们也会拿着那篇专栏与他开玩笑，问他他们也会是他的糖果吗。  
他们当然很难是，德国人喜欢喝啤酒，没那么喜欢吃糖，如果要形容他们，那他会想个更好的比喻。  
  
Guardiola上任巴塞罗那的主教练之后和Laporta夸了不少海口，其实到底行不行他自己也没有多大底气，他想联赛冠军总是要有的，欧冠似乎就需要点运气，而巴塞罗那在欧冠里的运气总是糟糕透顶。  
他们应邀去参加Nike的活动，他就是在那里又见到了Messi。  
说初次见面显然是不正确的，他早就看过许多场Messi的比赛了，青年队或者成年队，国家队或者俱乐部，但是Messi并没有看过他的，唔，应该没有。  
他就坐在后台的角落里，安安静静地玩着他的游戏机。他的父亲拍了他一下，教他和pep打招呼。他那时白白净净的，没有什么过火的纹身和夸张的胡子，一双眼睛像是小白兔一样清纯干净。他望了望他未来的教练，小小声说了句嗨。又低下头，抿着嘴，聚精会神地摁着他的游戏机按钮。  
他很害羞。他的父亲这么解释到。  
Guardiola表示理解，走过去看他玩游戏，玩的是FIFA还是实况，或者是别的什么。  
leo关上了他的游戏机，站起来，抬头又望了望他的教练，他比Guardiola矮一些，小小的一只，褪去在绿茵场上肆意驰骋的锋芒，Guardiola深深觉得他还是个孩子。  
他父亲似乎希望他们能多交流一些。关于Guardiola要清理冗员的消息铺天盖地，不少人都被划到了他的卖人名单上，他似乎也有些担心这些。  
但是他们交流起来显然很困难。Guardiola可以凭一两句话就和Xavi达成一致，对leo却不行，至少一两句话不行。Guardiola也不能现在就扔个足球给他，让他在这家Nike店里给他表演一下连过数人的拿手好戏，他无法现在就了解这个孩子。  
后来Guardiola发现他们两个最简单的交流方式是拥抱，一切尽在不言中，当然那是后话。  
Guardiola想他实在是太害羞了，这或许会对他的职业生涯造成一定的影响，他在心底画了个问号。  
主持人在前面喊他上台，他最后看了Guardiola几眼，还是没有说出想说的话，就跑到前台去了。  
他想问你是不是真的要卖掉Ronaldinho。他的父亲是这么说的。  
新上任的教练先生摊摊手，说这不是我能决定的。  
——理性来讲，是句不折不扣的鬼话。  
  
实话说，Guardiola从未怀疑过Lionel Messi会成为一个优秀的足球运动员。  
他所在意的，是他到底有没有那么好。  
他们共同上了几节训练课之后瓜迪奥拉的想法就变了，变成是他到底能有多好。  
他仍然不爱说话，黏他熟悉的人，不去抬球门，也不会背着球来训练场，他们似乎都在这些细枝末节上纵容着他，还会悄悄给他买糖吃——尽管以他的年薪完全不需要，不过大家乐此不疲。  
他和新上任的教练先生还是不是很谈得来，不过他想他们已经找到了语言之外的沟通方式。  
  
Messi希望去参加奥运会，但是俱乐部认为会和俱乐部赛程冲突，不愿放人。  
Guardiola说没关系，他会沟通，一定会让他去奥运会的。  
Guardiola没有食言，leo也果然拿了冠军回来，接受采访时说了不少感谢人的话，Guardiola甚至怀疑是不是阿根廷给他恶补了什么政治思想课。  
他回到俱乐部的第一件事是戴着他的金牌去和队友们拥抱致意。  
在那之前，他赖在更衣室里，拉着Guardiola，把他从北京带回来的那块摘下来，挂在了Guardiola脖子上，眼睛亮闪闪的像星星。  
——比他在采访时说一百句感谢都管用。  
Guardiola给他戴回去，整理好衣领，他像是第一次找到了共同话题一样问Guardiola，1992年的奥运金牌长什么样子。Guardiola承诺有机会带他回去看。他们似乎从此就多了些共同语言，看啊，跨越十六年的两个奥运冠军之间的对话。  
回归的第一场比赛他踢的很好，Guardiola如约带他去看了那块1992年的金牌，也对他的新赛季充满信心。  
  
Guardiola最终成了世界上最优秀的教练之一，Messi则是最优秀的运动员之一。Guardiola更愿意省掉Messi后面的那个之一。他接受过很多访谈，夸人的方式从别出心裁逐渐退化为老生常谈，见的天才越来越多，新颖感也会逐渐褪去。  
不少人愤愤他是个满口情话的感情骗子。  
就连那天他在记者会上夸完了Phil Foden，回到训练场上，都能看见留着英超传统发型的小朋友一脸“教练我真的天赋比Messi还高吗”的疑惑。  
——鼓励总是要有的。  
Foden小的时候也是上帝送来的孩子啊。  
  
Guardiola一如既往的去带着曼城的球员们训练。  
队友们围着kun打趣，他们在说 Lionel Messi的那个访谈，他把他们两个在U20世界杯偷买零食的锅都甩给了kun。kun就说虽然零食是他藏的，但是大部分都是leo吃了。队友们都笑的很开心。  
时至今日，似乎也早就不会再有人追究他们那时偷吃了多少零食，他们功成名就，荣耀加身，也都成了会操心孩子会不会偷吃零食的父亲。  
kun看到他，笑得傻乎乎地问他早上好。  
Kevin飞起一脚把一个足球踢向了他。  
他后退两步，用胸把球停下来，踩在了脚下，又是忙碌的一天的开始。  
他们在跑圈热身的时候又小声聊起了Guardiola最新的采访。  
他在看到我们之前，也会想我们真的有别人说的那么好吗？  
当然不会。耳尖的教练先生如是说。  
他们嘻嘻哈哈地跑远了。  
那大小是个误会。Guardiola望着远方想。  
或许他也该去看看Lionel Messi的最新采访了？  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后觉得索然无味……啊我果然不擅长这个【


End file.
